1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to the field of three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics, particularly to computer aided design tools.
2. Background
Computers have been used for computer aided design, drafting, and modeling since their inception. The early computer aided design (CAD) applications were used to simplify the creation of two-dimensional models of design objects. The creation of architectural drawings and electronic circuit layouts were just a few of these early applications.
The benefits realized by two-dimensional computer drafting applications are significantly multiplied when such an application adds the capability to model geometries in three dimensions. However, typical computer applications that provide three-dimensional (3D) modeling capabilities have been complex and required significant user training. Further, updating or changing the 3D models has been a time-consuming, manual task.